The Desire to be with Him
by SilenceofHeart
Summary: “What! Kaito KID just vanished?” Ekoda, a frankly quiet city. Shadows lurk everywhere, the clues are there. Just one returning detective has to gather all of them, piece them together, and locate the iron-clad thief in white. KaiShin. Rated appropriately.
1. chapter 1

Trees, trees, trees. Bushes, bushes, bushes. One surrounded by these things would cause hysteria, but not for this person. In the night, they were as quiet as a silhouette. Lying in wait for _him_ to come.

"Phew! That heist was easy!" One Kaito KID, aka Kuroba Kaito, said as he landed in the forest of trees, perfect for his hiding spot to land and collect himself. He pressed a button on his hangglider to make it retract back into his suit. He took his monocle off, and quickly took his suit off. Returning to his civilian clothes, one Kuroba Kaito was ready to meet his childhood friend, Nakamouri Aoko. Her dad still couldn't catch his alter ego yet. He remembered leaving that stubborn man in his own handcuffs to a fellow cop, who was in snooze-ville. The gem was not Pandora so it was returned to a fellow cop's pocket. "Nakamouri-keibu needs to relax." He thought outloud as he packed his stuff into his schoolbag, seeing as his heist was practically right after school. He did not see what happened after.

A big ass hand carrying a rag soaked in a sweetly sick liquid was placed onto Kaito's nose and mouth, as a big arm was pinning his arms to his sides tightly. Kaito strugged to get free from him, but without any gas mask to help him, he succumbed to the fumes emitting from the rag, going limp into unconsciousness. The rag stayed there even past this since the guy wanted to make sure Kaito was completely out and not faking it.

Kaito's body was tossed into an unmarked black van by the mysterious kidnapper. A duffel bag was in the back, seemingly ready for Kaito. The duffel bag was opened, and a black garbage bag was taken out of it. Kaito was stripped of everything from his clothes to his small knick-knacks he always had. Everything was placed into the bag, including his cell phone and KID attire, and tossed into a nearby trash can and lit on fire. The smoke would attract anyone there, so the kidnapper had to work fast. Taking the unconscious Kaito's wrists behind his back, he pulled out a handfull of white rope bundles, all different size cords. Looping the rope around his wrists, the person created a handcuff-like tie, one that was tight even for the teenager/semi-adult.

Taking more bundles of rope, the same type of tie from his wrists was used on his ankles and above his knees. Kaito's arms were tied to his sides as well by more rope to pin them. To keep the teen quiet, a couple of rags were taken out, both were quite thick, but one was longer in length than the other. Balling the smaller rag up, it was stuffed into Kaito's mouth, past his teeth, while the other one was tied onto his mouth to keep the first rag in. To keep him from seeing his face, a sleep mask was placed onto his eyes. Once tied up and secured, Kaito was tossed into the van like a rag doll, van doors closed and locked, and the kidnapper drove Kaito away into the night. Unbeknowst to the both of them, one newly returned detective just witnessed the whole thing.


	2. Before the Heist

One shrunken detective by the name of Kudo Shinichi, who is living on the alias as Edogawa Conan, was patiently waiting in Professor Agasa's house, on his couch when he saw the news.

"This just in! Kaitou Kid plans to take the Ruby of the Moon! Sources claim-"

"KID, you are lighting up the day." He muttered, having a stack of Agatha Christie's novels on the floor, having read all of them again. Conan took his time planning on what he would do, where his escape plan A, B and C were, and this time for sure, he would hand him to the police.

 **Night of the Heist**

Shinichi made sure that he knew his plan of attack. Moving through the building as if a lost little kid, he managed to track down where the gem was hiding. Wearing his signature Tracker Glasses, Stun Wrist Watch, blazer, button up, Voice Changing Bowtie, and Kick shoes, he was waiting behind the side exit, one that security was lack because of being put to sleep.

"KAITOU KID!!!" The familiar yelling from a Nakamori-keibu followed a white-clad thief. Shinichi followed the thief at his fast pace, not expecting what he just witnessed. There was a guy in black, not from the Black Organization, but someone who was in that field of expertise, quickly subdue the now-changed thief into unconsciousness, burning his thief gear and phone before tying up the unconscious teen. Using his glasses as a magnifying glass, he saw Kaito's real face, asleep. Conan ducked behind a tree before he saw him, and he heard the van doors shut. Before it drove away, Conan threw his detective badge into the wheelwell, being held by the axel of the car, and it drove away. Conan was now able to track that van down.

 ** _Who am I? Doing 2 updates so close together? Ya anyways I'm still in love with reading comments and getting followers to my mediocre story writing. I can't actually believe you guys like my stories. THANKS!_**


End file.
